


Happy Hopeful Birthday

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Boys In Love, Elevator Sex, Happy Birthday, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Makoto organiza una fiesta sorpresa a su novio, Sousuke, pero debido a una tormenta nada resultará como planeó. Sino que mucho mejor.One Shot escrito el 14/09/2018 por el cumpleaños de Yamazaki Sousuke.





	Happy Hopeful Birthday

Quería que ese día fuese perfecto, llevaba semanas encargándose de prepararlo y cada detalle necesario estaba listo. Sabía que en un principio se resistiría a la idea, pero era debido a su personalidad que trataba de ser estoica y seria, aunque en el fondo era igual que el resto.

Makoto confirmó la presencia de todos sus amigos para que fueran hasta su departamento en la hora y día indicado. Pidiéndoles que guardaran el secreto de la fiesta sorpresa de Sousuke, pero que no lo ignoraran pues eso haría que sospechara más del tema. El moreno era bastante receptivo en eso y no dudaba de que pudiera estar sospechando algo con respecto a ese día.

Tachibana había tratado de actuar como siempre, alegre y despreocupado, dedicándole quizás más sonrisas de las necesarias, incluso le había hablado a Sou sobre la posibilidad de ir al cine después de sus trabajos en la noche, para salir y hacer algo los dos; a lo que el moreno se había negado, proponiendo una idea mejor: una cita romántica en su departamento a la luz de las velas.

Tachibana completamente culpable por el engaño le había dicho que si, que era una excelente idea. Solo esperaba que Sousuke no se molestara tanto cuando entrara en su departamento y se encontrara con más de 20 personas invitadas a esa "cena romántica y personal". Y en caso de que lo hiciera, el castaño tenía otro regalo secreto preparado para cuando estuvieran los dos solos en la noche.

Makoto se sonrojo al pensar en ello a pesar de que se encontraba solo en el departamento. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el pensamiento de la mente y se fijó en los aperitivos que había comprado y en la lista de cosas que de seguro tenía que tener para esa noche. En el trabajo había pedido media tarde libre y así poder dejar todo organizado y listo para cuando el resto llegara antes que Sousuke, pues al moreno le había encargado la tarea de que fuera a comprar velas para su cena después del trabajo, y para asegurarse de que fuera saliendo de este, le mandó el mensaje cuando la hora de almuerzo ya había pasado.

Pasó toda la tarde ordenando, cocinando y decorando. Se sentía bastante satisfecho para cuando tocaron el timbre de su departamento los primeros invitados. Era el grupo de ex alumnos de Samezuka acompañados por Gou y Rin, quienes cargaban paquetes de regalo bastante grandes. Ellos terminaron de ayudarle a dejar todo listo y a preparar además juegos y actividades para la fiesta. Los hermanos Matsuoka estaban bastante animados por la idea de que fuera todo sorpresa, así que tomaron la iniciativa de ir señalando a los invitados lugares para esconderse cuando llegara el momento.

Makoto veía la hora mientras llegaban los últimos invitados para cuando recibió un mensaje de Sousuke con una fotografía que les había hecho a unas velas aromáticas que creía que servirían para la ocasión. El castaño sonrió y pensó que ya era hora de que Sousuke llegara a casa, pues se suponía que se acercaba una tormenta y si bien la lluvia y los rayos no estaban pronosticados hasta ya entrada la madrugada, el clima frío y el viento comenzaban a sentirse.

—Mako-chan, ¿era Sou-chan? —preguntó Nagisa curioso hacia él.

—Si, era Sousuke, ya viene en camino, yo creo que en unos 30 minutos estará llegando si toma el tren ahora.

—Y Mako-chan, ¿dónde está la torta de cumpleaños para Sou-chan?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡La torta!

Lo había olvidado. Tenía que ir a buscarla a una tienda cerca de la casa pues la había mandado a hacer especialmente para la ocasión, miró el reloj y calculó que podría ir y volver antes de que el moreno llegara. Tomó sus cosas, una chaqueta y bufanda, y ya en la puerta de entrada gritó hacia dentro.

—Rin, te dejo a cargo.

A lo que su amigo con dientes de tiburón asintió mientras que Tachibana salía corriendo. La tienda quedaba a unos 10 minutos de su departamento, entonces serían 20 minutos en ir y venir y si le sumaba lo que se demoraría en recogerla y algún improviso, estaba contra reloj.

Tuvo suerte de que en la tienda ya tenían su pedido listo y solo tuvo que pagarlo, pero claro que las cosas no iban siempre como uno quería, pues el viento previo a la tormenta se hizo presente y Makoto cargando con ambos brazos la torta para más de 30 personas -pues conocía a sus amigos y sabía que eran unos comilones-, era bastante pesada, y en más de una ocasión pensó que esta caería de su agarre.

Ni siquiera podía ver la hora en su reloj y mucho menos sacar el teléfono para preguntar si Sousuke había llegado o estaba cerca. Entrando en el edificio gritó para que la puerta del ascensor se mantuviera abierta y una mano se interpuso en el sensor evitando su cierre. Makoto agradecido entró y miró a su salvador.

Sousuke.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y se sonrieron por la casualidad. Hubo un intercambio de miradas hasta que el moreno se fijó en el gran paquete que su novio llevaba, lo que no pasaba desapercibido por el gran tamaño, enarcando una ceja le preguntó:

—¿Y esto?

Makoto sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de él y que el plan se estropeaba por completo al haberse descuidado por un detalle tan importante. Antes de que pudiera hablar y dijera una mentira piadosa, el elevador se sacudió con las luces parpadeantes y con un brusco movimiento se detuvo. La luz se prendió nuevamente para terminar por hacer cortocircuito y dejarlos en completa oscuridad.

—Al parecer estamos encerrados —la voz de Sousuke retumbó en el cubículo de metal con espejos, y sacando su móvil iluminó la pantalla con botones para llamar a emergencias.

El castaño se había acercado a Sousuke tiritando de miedo, no había visto muchas películas de terror, pero sabía que esa situación era un posible tópico para que se llevara a cabo una escena que lo haría gritar y saltar en el sillón. Sujetando apenas el borde de la chaqueta de su novio, sacó también su teléfono mientras Sousuke hablaba por el intercomunicador y avisaba de su situación. Debía avisarle a Rin de lo sucedido, no fuera que estuvieran esperándolos con todo preparado y ellos tardaran más de lo normal en llegar.

Como Yamazaki se encontraba a su lado, tecleó rápido un mensaje diciendo que estaba atrapado en el ascensor con Sousuke, pero que ya habían pedido ayuda por el intercomunicador, y que cuando llegaran a la puerta del departamento golpearía 3 veces para que supieran que eran ellos y se prepararan. Ni siquiera se preocupó de la respuesta de su amigo, guardó el teléfono y agradeció que el ascensor tuviera buena recepción de señal.

—Dicen que hubo un corto general en el edificio debido a que cayó un rayo, y este quemó los generadores de emergencia, así que al parecer tendremos que ponernos cómodos aquí y esperar a que vengan a rescatarnos.

Sousuke se sentó en el piso y palmeó a su lado para que Makoto hiciera lo mismo. El castaño no perdió un segundo más del necesario y le hizo caso, aprovechando de tomarlo por el brazo y acurrucar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

—Tal vez no era lo que tenías pensado, pero aun así podemos tener nuestra cena —habló Sousuke mientras buscaba algo en su bolso de trabajo. Triunfante sacó un encendedor que Makoto miró de forma muy fea y acusatoria, no le gustaba que Sousuke fumara, aunque fuera de vez en cuando; con una sonrisa de disculpa que en verdad no sentía, el moreno rebuscó nuevamente y sacó una de las velas que había comprado por encargado de Makoto y la prendió dejándola en el suelo e iluminando el estrecho lugar con la cálida luz—. Espero que no seas claustrofóbico.

—¿Y ahora lo preguntas? —rió Makoto—. Llevamos ya bastante rato atrapados aquí, si lo fuera ya estaría con un ataque.

—Tienes razón, se me olvida protegerte en ocasiones, siempre te comportas tan seguro y confiado que olvido lo frágil que eres —susurró.

—Sousuke, no soy una mujer frágil ni alguien a quien debas proteger.

—Podrías tener superpoderes y yo aun así querría protegerte —fue el turno de Sousuke de acomodarse encima de Makoto, quedando finalmente recostado por sobre las piernas de este y cerrando los ojos—. Si me quieres mimar, ahora es el momento.

Tachibana sonrió por la actitud tan infantil de su novio, pero debía reconocer que adoraba esa parte de Sousuke, en donde los papeles se invertían y Yamazaki le mostraba su lado vulnerable. Comenzó a acariciar lentamente y trazando círculos con sus dedos sobre el rostro en paz del moreno, trazaba el contorno de sus pómulos, de su nariz perfilada y recorría sus labios. Desde que se habían encontrado no se habían besado, y no era como que él fuera adicto a los besos de Sousuke, por el contrario; le había pedido cuando empezaron a salir que las muestras de cariño y afecto quedaran solo en la intimidad de su hogar, por lo que generalmente apenas el otro entraba en el departamento se lanzaban sobre el otro.

—Estás pensando en besarme.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Y a pesar de que los ojos color mar seguían cerrados, Makoto sintió como el calor invadía sus mejillas y dudó en su respuesta.

—Siempre estoy pensando en hacerlo —reconoció finalmente mientras seguía acariciando los labios del moreno, más en una provocación que en una caricia inocente.

—Hagámoslo aquí.

Sousuke abrió los ojos justo en el momento exacto en que Tachibana colocaba una cara llena de terror.

—¿Pero qué dices? Eso es imposible Sousuke, estamos en un lugar público y en cualquier momento vendrán a rescatarnos. Imagina si abren la puerta y nos encuentran, tendríamos que cambiarnos de departamento, y la vergüenza...

—No hay luz, no funcionan las cámaras y te aseguro que podríamos estar atrapados aquí por horas. Además, tener sexo en un elevador es la fantasía de muchos, ¿no piensas que es excitante?

Yamazaki se enderezó y acorraló con sus fuertes brazos a Makoto contra la pared del ascensor, este con un jadeo le dio paso a que asaltara su boca en un beso que le sacó de sus pensamientos, pues al contrario de lo que pensaba, no era lujurioso, sino que suave y tierno. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación y pasó las manos sin dudarlo por la nuca de Sousuke.

Su beso fue relajado e íntimo, encerrados en un ascensor, con única luz una vela aromática y sabiendo que no estaba bien aquello... Sousuke tenía razón, era mucho más placentero y emocionante.

Cuando una mano se deslizó por el interior de la ropa de invierno que llevaba Makoto, este no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dar un respingo por la diferencia de temperatura entre ambas pieles. El salto que dio le hizo volver en sí y trasladó sus palmas hasta duro pecho de Sousuke que seguía sintiéndose a pesar de la ropa que llevaba.

—Sousuke no, me haces cosquillas —comenzó a quejarse.

—¿Cosquillas? ¿Esto? —Sousuke volvió a mover su mano hacia más el interior, provocando que Makoto se retorciera de nuevo.

No tuvo que pasar mucho para que ambos se enfrentaran en una batalla campal de cosquillas traviesas en que todos sus miembros se juntaban, enredaban y entrelazaban para generar caos en el cuerpo del otro. Por si sus manos eran poco estímulo, le habían añadido mordiscos suaves y juguetones a la ecuación sumados a ocasionales lengüetazos en las zonas sensibles del otro. Las carcajadas resonaban con eco entre las paredes de metal y sus reflejos radiantes y emocionados se multiplicaban miles de veces en los espejos.

Agotados por su encuentro como niños de primaria, Makoto reposaba por sobre el pecho de Sousuke, hasta que un rugido estomacal inundó el lugar. Otra carcajada los devolvió a la realidad de que era hora de comer algo, por lo que el castaño se alejó de su lugar cómodo y se acercó hasta la caja con la torta en su interior. Abriéndola llamó a Sousuke para que la viera antes de destruirla por el hambre. En la parte superior había una frase escrita con chocolate, que si bien era sencilla y clásica, significaba mucho para el moreno:  _"Feliz cumpleaños, Sou_  ♡".

—Makoto —las miradas se encontraron—. Gracias.

El aludido sonrió, sintiendo que estaba volviendo a enamorarse más del moreno solo por verlo sonreír con ese juego de luces en su rostro debido a la llama flameante de la vela.

Sousuke rebuscó de nuevo en su bolso y sacó su lonchera, al menos podrían utilizar los palillos para comer el pastel y no tener que caer en comer con la mano y destrozarlo más de lo necesario. Como solo tenían un set, iban turnándose al comer o abrían la boca para que el otro lo alimentara entre más risas.

Finalmente, el deseo de Sousuke se había hecho realidad, tenía la mejor cena romántica con su pareja y su corazón no podía estar más hinchado de amor. En ese momento, cualquiera que viera o hablara con Yamazaki se daría cuenta que la felicidad había llegado a su vida y se había instalado de forma permanente en él.

No fueron conscientes de cuantas horas pasaron entre que quedaron encerrados y la luz volvió a funcionar en el edificio, pero ya llevaban una buena parte de la torta; y para cuando los rescatistas los sacaron de ahí, tenían crema por toda la cara debido a los juegos infantiles y a que las cosquillas habían vuelto a atacar.

Tantas cosas sucedieron que los dos estaban muertos de cansancio y solo querían dormir en los brazos del otro una vez que entraran a su casa. Makoto olvidó completamente la fiesta sorpresa y abrió la puerta sin más, encontrándose con todos sus invitados tirados en su departamento y durmiendo sin haber podido esperar más.

—Ahora entiendo porque el pastel de cumpleaños era tan grande —murmuró Sousuke con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo el gesto cansado de sus amigos al dormir. Al día siguiente les agradecería el haber ido y quedarse esperando por él.

Dejaron el dulce en la mesa de la cocina y se preocuparon de que cada uno de los presentes en su departamento estuviera lo suficientemente abrigado y los que no, fueron cubiertos por mantas. Tenían suerte de que el día siguiente no era jornada laboral y podían celebrar de igual forma su fiesta ya no tan sorpresa. Cuando entraron por fin a la habitación para ellos también recostarse a dormir, se tiraron agotados a la cama cayendo casi dormidos de inmediato. Lo último que escuchó Yamazaki fue:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sousuke.


End file.
